


Looking for a Sign

by jessi_08



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Running late Hilary runs right into Ryan McDonagh and doesn't realize till later she missed her opportunity.





	Looking for a Sign

Hilary was late. Later than she wanted to be for her class. Those last few shots had really pushed her over the time she’d need to get across campus. 

Being late to her only math class, again, was not going to look good. She was rushing a bit, her backpack slung onto one shoulder as she turned the corner and ran right into someone else.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry,” the guy said as Hilary laid on the sidewalk, assessing herself for any injury.

“It’s ok, I was rushing,” Hilary said, taking the guy’s hand to get back to her feet, “I’m amazed you knocked me over though.” Hilary chuckled, feeling her cheeks flush. The guy was good looking and on the hockey team.

“Yeah, should keep those hockey skills up,” he grinned at her and Hillary laughed.

“Well, you seem to have been working on your checks.”

“Thanks! I have.”

“Hilary, by the way,” She reached out to shake his hand.

“Ryan, and your shirt gave you away.”

“So did yours.” She pointed out that he was wearing a Wisconsin men’s hoodie.

“So you must have somewhere important to be for being in such a rush.”

“Ugh, math,” Hilary groaned as she remembered.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you any longer,” Ryan said, stepping to the side.

“Thanks, and good luck tonight!” Hilary called out as she headed toward her class.

“Thanks, see you around!” 

x-x-x

“And you didn’t get his number?” Brianna said as Hilary explained her morning.

“I didn’t think about it.” Hilary whined, burying her face in her pillow.

“Well... we’ll have to fix this,” Brianna said and pondered for a moment, “hey Hilary? What’s your phone number?”

“You have it, check it yourself.”

“Do you have any poster board?”

“Behind the desk,” Hilary grumbled as Bri climbed over her to get to the desk. She didn’t bother to check on what Bri was doing for a few minutes till she couldn't handle not knowing any longer. “Why is my phone number going on that?”

“Trust me,” Bri said, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she focused, “call the girls, we’re going to the game.” Hilary rolled her eyes but sent out a text.

x-x-x

The game was packed, but the team managed to get a section together.

“Oh, we heard the plan, Hilary! And we so aren't letting you back out of it!” 

“He’s cute, so you should want to go for it anyway.”

“Come on guys, they are going to warm up,” Bri said pulling their attention to the ice.

“There he is. Hold up the sign.” Hilary sighed as she lifted the sign over her head.

The sign read ‘Ryan, it was fate. Call me! 555-828- my # your #- HK’

Hilary had to hand it to Bri, it was a clever sign.

The girls shouted and cheered and Ryan looked up. He saw the sign, taking a moment to read it, before grinning and rushing to the bench. Hilary sighed and looked at Bri.

“He thought it was cute, that’s it,” she said defeated.

“You don’t know that. Give him a chance.”

They watched the game, their team winning. On their way back, most of their girls were a little tipsier than they should be for the middle of the week. Hilary checked her phone as they walked, noticing a new notification from an unknown number. 

‘Fate indeed-RM’ 


End file.
